


A Miserable Brat

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Jaken still has a use for this miserable brat.





	A Miserable Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over 'Inuyasha' nor am I profiting from this.

First, Rin chews her nails. Her nails usually smell and taste like blood, dirt, and things she doesn’t want to name. Her nails are still long enough for a fight or bad itch. Sometimes she can convince Jaken to pull knots and tangles from her hair in exchange for a back scratch. 

“You can be a miserable brat,” he groans. “I still have a use for you, though.” 

Rin giggles and scratches harder like that can change her miserable brat status, “I like you too, Master Jaken.”

“I never said anything about liking you,” he grumbles. “I’ve had enough scratching. You can go to bed now.”

“Sweet dreams, Master Jaken.”


End file.
